According to DE 102005061060, oxidation protection layers are used, for example, in gas turbine components, gas turbine blades, plates of combustion chambers, or the like. It describes how layers are deposited from a suspension onto the substrates by means of so-called plasma spraying. Layers deposited in such a way, however, have the disadvantage that they can only be applied in relatively thick layers and also have stresses that can have a negative impact on the adhesion capability. Materials that are oxidation-resistant and have poor thermal conductivity are, however, also used in connection with pistons, as disclosed, for example, in DE10 2009 035841.
There is thus a need for layers that offer a good oxidation protection for substrates that are subjected to high temperatures during use.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to disclose such layers and methods for producing them.